Spirit Sword
by Obsidion of Elements
Summary: Cayden has just joined the MMORPG Final Fantasy 11. When logging in he appears in a strange room with a strange sword, one that will change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Okay i have another story called Elemental Nocturne on the Zelda section so please reveiw. This story is basically about a playerwho gets mixed up insome bad news. Kindof like a .hack complex please reveiw so I can spice up the chapters PLEASE REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF11. It belongs to Square Enix besides anything I make up.

Chapter 1: Cayden

"Alright, now that the updates and user registration are done its time for the character." I say as I click on the "create character" button

A screen of races showed up as I looked at the choices. Knowing me I chose a Hume Male because they're well balanced. It gave me a choice of hair styles. I looked through them all and finally chose choice number 1. The Hair was blonde and extended all the way down to the end of my neck in front the hair formed a wide V on the top of my forehead. The size of my character was a medium height. Then the game finally let me choose my class. I browsed the classes and finally decided to make him a warrior. I clicked on the button that said "warrior" and a small window popped up for the Characters name.

"Hmmmmm…" I say as I wonder what to name him

"Oh, I know!"

I type the name "Cayden" on the screen and hit enter. Then a screen appeared for a city to start in. After looking at the profiles I click on "Bastok" since its where all the Hume's are. As the login progress went on I put on my goggles to see the environment. My character showed up on screen and went through and introduction along with a NPC giving me an "Adventurers Pass" and telling me to hand it to a NPC named Reef. When I got control I used my controller to make my character run his hand through his hair. He wasn't anything special: He had Hume clothes along with a sword called: Onion Sword. Personally I thought this name was kind of weird, but hey it's better then nothing. The controls were like instinct to me because my sister drilled me on them for at least an hour a day. I ran (character wise) to the middle square and looked around. When looking around I saw groups talking about what quests to do, what special item they got, or just chatting. Some solo players were just walking by and bought items, equipment or selling things at the auction house. Not knowing where Reef was I asked around talking with people. One person pointed to the left and said just go straight. I got there and talked to him. He told me to trade his Adventurer Coupon for some gil. He gave me 50 gil. I stared at the coins on my hand and muttered to myself.

"How useless is this, I bet I couldn't even buy anything with it."

I turn around and walk forward when I bump into a Hume player. She looks up and says.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Hey it wasn't me who bumped into you, you bumped into me." I argue back

"Hmph"

She walks past me turns around and says.

"You know this game is just like the real world, you cannot just get away with anything you want."

My mouth drops at this comment and so does my character's. I was about to say something but I sucked it up and took a deep breath. I walk away and ask around where some good areas are to train. One person pointed me into the direction of the gate and told me to go through. I walk out and see a barren wasteland with a lot of mountains around. Worms came out of the ground and Giant bees flew around. I pull out my sword and run near a bee. I pressed the attack button and my character slashed the bee in half. I thought this was easy so I walk further into the waste land and saw a brown lizard that was about waste high and I charged at it. I pressed the attack button and my character slashed it. It barley did anything. The lizard turned around and growled at me. It tackled my character and I fell to the ground. It bit my characters arm and my character yelled in pain. Then suddenly the lizard turned around and started to attack another character. This person avoided the attack and slashed it in the back. Then the character yelled.

"What are doing, get up and help me beat this thing!"

I got up and slashed the lizard in the face. It then turned it direction towards me. I dodged its bite and stabbed it in the back. The creature fell down and a blue aura and big words floated above my Character saying "Level up!" in excitement I yelled.

"YESSSS!"

"Good Job, jerk."

I turned around to see the character who said that rude comment. It was the Hume I bumped into.

"Why am I a jerk?" I asked in irritation

"You still didn't apologize."

"Are you still thinking about that?"

"Yeah, now apologize."

"I'm sorry." I say just to get her off of me

"For what?"

"For bumping into you."

"Good, you also need to form a party with me."

"WHAT!"

"Otherwise I won't forgive you."

"Fine, hmph."

"Well since were we going to be in a party I need to know your name, mine is Hyo."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this chapter is short but i already have the third one written down. Its 3 and a half pages long. So please wait.

**Disclaimer:**I dont own Final Fantasy 11 it belongs to Square Enix besides anything i make up for it.

Chapter 2: Golem attack

"Hyo? Phft" I say trying not to laugh

"What's so funny?" she says looking irritated

"Ahhahaha… nothing its nothing" I say calming down

"Well anyway lets go, but first let me give you this." She says getting out a extra shield

I reach for it but she pulls it back and says.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, You have to tell me your name first."

"Its Cayden" I say reaching for it

"Cayden, good name, here you are." She says handing me the shield

I think about why I laughed and felt guilty. I grabbed the shield and equipped it.

"Thanks." I say after equipping it

"No problem."

After waiting I finally got a good look at her. She had brown hair extending down to the end of her neck, she had red eyes, she wore a shirt that extended to the tip of her belly, and she wore shorts that extended right above her knees along with a skirt that stopped the were her shots did. (Authors note: how the rest of her looks is up to you, just make her look good not bad good don't want my character to have bad taste).

She runs off and I yell.

"Hey wait up!"

I run off following her while yelling.

"Wait!"

"Hahahaha." She does while running

We run off and the screen glitches (you know like when the screen brightens up and everything looks weird, that kind of thing) A ring appears and floats horizontally down and materializes a Golem in mid air. Our eyes widen and our mouths drop. The Golem falls to the ground and the ground shakes.

"Um… Cayden what do we do?" Hyo asks scared

"What do you think…RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!" I reply yelling and running away with her

We start to run towards the Gate when another Golem appears in front of us. We turn left and head towards the mine entrance, which is pretty far away. Avoiding all the swings from the Golem following us we reach the area of the Gate. We reach the entrance but Hyo trips on the way. She gets up but gets cornered by the two Golems, the Golems raise their arms and swing at Hyo. I run jump and yell.

"Watch out!"

I push her out of the way and get smashed by the hands of the Golems my vision whites out and everything goes black...


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres Chapter 3. And whoever is reading this please tell me if im getting close to the .hackness of the storyline. That will really help me in future chapters to come. And remmber PLEASE REVIEW

**Disclaimer:** I dont own FFXI it belongs to Square Enix besides anything i make up

Chapter 3: Spirit Sword

"Uhh…" I sound as I wake up on the floor

I look up and see the computer screen still on with the Final Fantasy XI login screen on to. Still staying the on the floor I ask to myself:

"What happened?"

I hammer my fist onto my hand and say:

"Oh yeah, I was killed by that Golem. But when you die in the game you fall to the ground to wait for someone to revive you or transport back to your homepoint. Hmm… weird. Ah well I guess I could just login again."

I get back up on my desk and look at the screen. The screen looked like nothing was wrong with it; it showed the scenery of the game and some music to get you pumped up. I hit the "select character" button and Cayden showed up on screen, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. I hit login and put on my goggles. The login process began but something was weird when it was finished. I wasn't in Bastok; I was in a church with a pedestal holding a sword. The sword had a black blade with a whitish, silver outlining on the cutting part of the blade. The hilt was gold with a large red gem in the middle. The blade was unusual so I pulled out my item guide I bought before the game and scanned through the sword section. It wasn't in the book. I curiously looked grabbed the hit and examined it closer. Then a mysterious voice says.

"Help us."

Then being alarmed I stupidly pull out the sword and yell:

"Who's there?"

"Please help us."

"What do you mean "help us"?"

"Without you there is no hope, please help us for the sake of us and your people."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough."

The voice stops and the doors of the church fly open. I walk outside and see that I'm right in front of the Bastok homepoint. People were in a panic running around. Then I hear a man shout:

"Everyone don't go outside Golem have started to appear in South Gutasburg, We recommend that all players logout until we fix the situation."

"_They must have heard about the Golems, not surprised though, as if anyone could hide that." _I think to myself.

"What am I standing here for? I need to check if Hyo's ok."

I run to the gate but a guard stops me and says.

"Its dangerous past here, you are not permitted to go any further."

"But my friends in there!"

"Officials will try to stop the problem and rescue your friend, now please go."

I slump any walk away but when the guard turns around I turn and run past him. He tries to stop me but it was too late I ran into South Gutasburg and saw the golems still chasing Hyo. She managed t avoid all their attacks but the were about to corner her. The when she was cornered by them she desperately yells:

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I run automatically at her and pull out my sword. It was the same one in the church. Then the gem starts to glow and a green light engulfs my sword. I jump at the creature and cut it in half. It creature shatters and it pieces fall to the ground. I run at the other one and cut it vertically in half. The creature also shatters and its pieces fall to the ground. Hyo was shocked to see me as the savior but recovers and says:

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it." I reply

"What did you do with your sword?"

"I don't know, anyway that's not the issue here we to logout before anymore come."

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Yeah well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow."

I click on "logout" and shut off my computer and went to bed.

This may be an abrupt ending but it will leave a good opening for the next Chapter I hope your not disapointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, FINALLY. I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for the long delay. And if your wondering this story takes place in the future that will explain the game mecanics.please review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFXI it belongs to Square Enix besides anything I make up.

Chapter 4: Theft

"Ahhhh…" I yawn when waking up.

I get out of bed and walk into the hallway. I lived in the top floor of my house and my sister lived in the bottom floor. My parents died in a car accident and left this house to us. Fortunately, my sister in her twenties so we can live together.

"I if sis is still here?" I ask to myself

"It's Sunday so she should still be home."

"Or she could've went out today."

"Ah well I'll just play FFXI today then."

I walk into the computer room and login to FFXI. Cayden didn't really change so I guess I should earn some money today. When I logged back in I was in front of the auction house. Loads of people were there and bidding at what items to buy. I started to walk out but then a Mithran with silver hair and black clothes bumped into me.

"Excuse me" She said

She runs away quickly and sprints off. Wondering why she did that I look at my stuff. My sword wasn't there. Quickly I run off to where she was heading. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. I went to the middle of town and started ask for help to find the pickpocket. Everyone was busy.

"What's a noob doing here?" a cocky voice says behind my back

I turn around to see another Hume in front of me. He had short black hair, with cold red eyes and wore red clothing with some metal plates here and there. With him he held a long halberd that was almost as tall as him

"What are you looking at noob?" he says with that same cocky voice as I turn

"Who the heck are you calling a noob!" I argue back

"You of course look at you wearing beginners clothes."

"Yeah so? I just started yesterday."

"So you ARE a noob."

"I'm a beginner but NOT a noob."

"Noobs just don't know they're noobs do they?"

"I AM NOT A NOOB!" I yell at the person

"Oh really? Then fight me." He says pointing his halberd at me

I reach for my sword but I remembered that it was stolen.

"Where's your sword noob?" the cocky man says again

"I guess you don't know how to equip one." He continues

"I do but my sword was stolen." I said, I couldn't deny it

"Lousy excuse." The man says

"It's true." I say again

"Really? Then give us a description." Says the man

"It was a Mithran, wearing black clothes and had silver hair."

"Hmph, good luck finding it on your own." He says picking his Halberd up and walking away

"Why did you want to know?" I asked

"To see what person would steal from a pathetic noob."

"You a-" I was about to yell at him but then I had more important things to find, like my sword

I searched frantically for the Mithran but I couldn't find her. As a final resort I headed outside. Amazingly the girl appeared right in front of me.

"Ack!"

She started straight at me, and then she sprinted off.

"Hey wait!" I yell running at her

We ran for a while but finally I chased her into a building that was not on the map. Possibly a hideout. I ran into a room and there she was sitting on top of my sword.

"Who're you?" she yells at me

"What do you mean "Who're You!" you stole my sword!" I yell back

"You mean this is your sword?" she says in a childish voice

"Yeah."

"Then why do you want it?"

"Are you nuts! Why else would I want it it's my sword!"

"But it's so shiny."

"Wha?"

"I like shiny things." She says all of the sudden

"What are you saying."

"I like shiny things!" she yells again

I slump down and sigh. It was hopeless. Then an idea hit me.

"I can help you get all the shiny things you want if you give me my sword back." I say

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Yay!"

She jumps and gives me my sword back.

"We need to be friends if you want to help me." She says

Then a message appeared and friend invitation appeared. I made a new friend but I knew this was going to be a long day.


End file.
